


Hyung?

by sayovc



Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Short, it's less than 1k, like very very short, lol it's not even 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayovc/pseuds/sayovc
Summary: "Hyung?""Yeah Taemin?"--alternatively, two conversations. same, yet different.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hyung?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if any shawols are feeling the same way, but this upcoming makes me miss jjong a bit more

**_THEN - 2015_ **

"Hyung?"

"Yeah Taemin?"

"Do you think the fans will like the comeback?"

"I think so. This album is very us, you know? This is our colour, this is SHINee as an album."

"What about the MV? It's not really like anything we've put out before."

"The MV has its own charms that the fans will like. It's a side to us they haven't seen yet, yeah, but they'll like View."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Don't worry too much, just enjoy it."

"I'm not worried."

"Yeah right."

"But, I'll trust your musical judgment then, hyung."

"Do you not trust my judgment otherwise?"

"Of course not."

"Brat."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jonghyun-hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Taemin-ah."

* * *

**_NOW - 2021_ **

"Hyung?"

"Yeah Taemin?"

"Do you think Jonghyun-hyung would have liked this album?"

"Probably. You know how it is, some tracks he would have liked, some he wouldn't have."

"He would always be the first to mention if he didn't like something."

"Yeah, me and him, we'd always talked the most at meetings."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"It's just...I just...do you think he would be proud of us?"

"I think, we should work hard, lead fulfilling lives, and be good people. That way, when we meet again, he'll be proud of us in every definition of the word."

"But what about the us now?"

"Now? I'd like to think so."

"We're going to see him again, right?"

"Of course we will. I'm sure of it."

"But what if-"

"Taemin. We will. We'll all meet him again when the time comes. And when he meets you, I know he'll be proud of you and everything you accomplished."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. He'll be proud of me and the others too."

"Except during the times you bully me."

"Hey! You're the one that bullies me."

"Deal with it!"

"Brat."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum-hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Taemin-ah"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3  
> stay safe wherever you are!


End file.
